


leaves me scared

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Beaches, Blood, Blood and Gore, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dragons, F/F, Gore, Injury, King's Landing, Mild Gore, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, Stitches, The Red Keep (ASoIaF), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Daenerys gets an ouchie. Sansa gets worried.





	leaves me scared

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Injury  
I'm still going to be writing Daensa when I'm 80, I swear to god. I love them so much uwu

The warm sun shines through the windows of the Red Keep just enough to wake Sansa. She goes through her morning routine as usual, but with a little more happiness in her step. Daenerys is coming back today. Of course, it had only been a fortnight. A short trip to let Drogon tire himself out. He likely won't another one for a while.

But now was the day she had promised to return, and as much as Sansa cares for Drogon, she’s able to admit she just wants her wife back. That day, she packs two lunches, and heads down to the beach, the Hound at her side.

He provides good company, she admits she hasn’t had much time to talk to her old friend lately. They reminisce about her being in King’s Landing the first time. Most of her memories are of terrible things, but somehow he manages to come up with good scenarios she had been through. Sansa is grateful for that, many of the instances she can’t even recall. She knows they happened though, Sandor doesn’t lie to her. He’s one of her most trusted guards. 

The sun is just above them when they hear the familiar sound of a dragon’s scream. The pair isn’t in sight yet, but they definitely are in earshot. Soon the signal becomes a black dot in the distance, and before Sansa can blink, Drogon is perched upon a rock in the bay. Daenerys is waving to her from atop him. Sansa waves timidly back, being away from someone for even a short period of time makes her this way. Sandor, not having any of it, raises her hand for her, waving it like she wishes she could. She swears she sees Dany giggling.

Her wife dismounts the dragon, sliding down his side. But when her feet hit the rock, she slides. She catches herself on his side, but even from a distance Sansa can see her wince. Luckily the rock isn’t too far from the water, and Dany is able to jump in. Sansa briefly tells Sandor she would like a moment alone, he nods. She makes her way into the waters, wading out to her silver haired love. 

As soon as they meet, they’re in each other’s arms. The hug lasts longer than Sansa can imagine, she only pulls away when she opens her eyes. Doing this reveals a long streak of blood running down Daenerys’ raised arm, it's trickling to the water. She gasps, only then does Daenerys truly take a look at her injury.

“Dany! How did this happen?” It’s worse than she thought. A long cut runs down the queen’s entire forearm. Sansa can’t see how deep it is, but she’d guess it’s about half an inch. If that had happened to her, she would’ve reacted with more than a flinch.

“Oh dear, I must’ve caught my arm on one of Drogon’s scales.”

“Clearly.” Sansa is trying to not let her worry show, but the water around them is turning red and she’s concerned for how much blood her wife has lost. “Let’s get you inside.” She hooks her arms under Daenerys’ not hurt side, and aids her in reaching the shore.

“Really dear, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” Sansa rolls her eyes. Sandor meets them as soon as they reach the sand, offering to carry the queen inside. She refuses, and they regretfully let her make her way inside. The first time she leans against a wall though, claiming she’s dizzy, Sandor ignores her orders and picks her up. 

The guard keeps his pace quick, the queen doesn’t weigh much and he sees the urgency of this situation. Nevertheless, Sansa keeps up. It’s all the adrenaline, completely powered by worry. She keeps her hand on Sandor’s shoulder, afraid to touch Daenerys, as if she‘ll hurt her more than she already is. Staircase after staircase is climbed, but none of it phases her, her eyes are glued on Dany the whole time. This does surprise her though, when they reach Sam’s room. It’s not where he does his maester’s work, but of course this situation is more important than interrupting Tarly’s private space. 

He immediately makes his way to the three of them, and Sansa swears she sees him look scared, but it’s quickly replaced with a face of action. She’ll never understand why someone squeamish of blood became the highest maester, but Jon trusts him, so she supposes she does too. Sandor lays Daenerys down on the man’s bed.

Sam brings over some milk of the poppy, which Daenerys drinks down quickly. For someone who claimed to be fine, Sansa thinks, she sure accepted it fast. Sam also pulls out some willow bark, which he offers for her to chew, which she interestingly refuses.

“I’m afraid I’ll fall unconscious if I take away all of the pain.” She admits to Sansa. She takes her wife’s good hand, and squeezes it tight.

“Just focus on my face, don’t look at what Samwell is doing.” Daenerys nods, and he almost looks relieved beside them. Sam already feels pressure performing something like stitches while the one getting them watches. Having it be the queen is even more stress inducing.

He gets to work, and Sansa must admit she has to keep her eyes on the dragon queen’s face as well. People being hurt doesn’t normally bother her, but that only applies to everyone else. She needs to stay completely calm right now, and she can’t do that if she’s worried herself. It hurts her to see Daenerys’ face contort in pain with every hole the needle pierces through the skin surrounding the wound. Sansa wishes she could do more than whisper comforting words. Getting sick of seeing the three of their pained expressions, Sandor nudges Sam.

“How much longer Tarly?” Sam looks annoyed, but doesn’t dare show it to the hound. 

“Not much, I don’t want them to break easily though.” Sandor grunts, but backs away as to not be overbearing. 

When Sansa sees white out of the corner of her eye, she knows it’s safe to finally look. Her wife’s arm is bandaged up nicely. Sam seems satisfied with it, which is new for him. But when she turns back to Dany, she appears to have fallen asleep. Sansa feels her stomach drop to her feet.

“Is it okay for her to rest yet?” 

“Yes, I’d recommend it. She’s appeared to have lost quite a bit of blood though, so make sure she gets lots of liquids over the next fortnight or so.” Sansa nods, retaining it all without hesitation.

“Is it going to be okay to move her?”

“She should be fine,” Sam gets a hard stare from the hound, “but you can stay in my room for now.”

“Thank you Samwell.”

“Of course your grace.” He nods awkwardly, and takes Sandor’s hint to leave, when the guard all but pushes him out.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me.” The hound whispers to Sansa. It’s not to keep Daenerys sleeping, as she has that covered herself. It’s mainly to maintain the calm atmosphere for Sansa. 

“Thank you Sandor.” She opens her arms. He accepts her hug, still not used to physical affection, but taking it anyway. After a few moments, he takes his leave as well. 

Once it’s just the two of them in the room, Sansa finally feels comfortable climbing in next to Dany. She’s much taller than her wife, but she shifts herself down to put her head on her chest. It’s a small comfort to herself, to be able to fall asleep listening to Daenerys’ heartbeat. To know she’s alive. She loves her siblings, and she loves Sandor, but thinking about Daenerys not being alive is just something she can’t do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I 1000% believe that if Sandor lived and Sansan wasn't a thing in said universe, that he would completely look out for Sansa and Daenerys. (Side note, I can’t think of anything but the tis but a scratch meme with this, so y’all have to suffer with me.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
